1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and information processing method used for performing, for example, a payment settlement or a commercial transaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a credit transaction using a credit card, security of the transaction can be ensured by checking (identification) whether or not a person who performs the transaction and an owner of the credit card used in the transaction are the same person. The identification is performed in such a manner that, for example, a customer signs (signature) on a transaction slip on which a transaction content is printed and output at the time of transaction processing, and then, a sales clerk compares the signature and a signature signed on the credit card by a visual checking.
In order to ensure the security in the transaction, for example, a mobile device ensuring “tamper-resistance” disclosed in US Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010/0145854, has been proposed. The “tamper-resistance” is resistance to an attack that attempts to steal information from the terminal. By preparing the “tamper-resistance”, the information of the customer is protected and the transaction is performed safely. In the mobile device disclosed in US Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010/0145854, a secure portion (portion having the tamper-resistance) relating to authentication card information used in the payment settlement is separated from the non-secure portion (generic portion).
However, in the mobile device described above, the ensuring of the security in authentication processing such as the identification is not sufficient.